The Greater Good
by PhantomProducer
Summary: My take on the deleted scene from "All Saints Day": Dolly, Duffy, and Eunice find out about Greenly's death...Rated M for excessive use of the F-bomb.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Boondock Saints" or the sequel. If I did, you'd never see Murphy MacManus' sweet ass ever again…:-P

**Author's Note:** Alrighty then, I know that if I'm going to be working on any fanfiction, it SHOULD be my ongoing "Sherlock Holmes" fanfiction. But you know, once I started rereading some Boondock Saints fanfiction and rewatching the films, I just got inspired by it all.  
This one-shot is about the deleted scene from "The Boondock Saints 2: All Saints Day", when Dolly, Duffy, and Eunice find Greenly's body at McGinty's after the Russian Roulette scene. Just my little take on what they were thinking and all that. Hope you enjoy, please review, and have a good night!

* * *

They'd gotten the call at 2:30 AM.

Dolly had gone in first, unable and unwilling to wait for Eunice to show up. Duffy stayed outside, unable to move from the sidewalk outside the pub.

There was no way the cop could be remotely prepared for the sight in McGinty's.

Greenly was sprawled on the floor, gunshot wound fresh and slackened jaw still spewing blood. The man they were all searching for, Panza, was also dead, a bullet to the brain evidently. But Dolly didn't care about the motherfucking Italian. He hoped the bastard was rotting in hell, where he belonged.

All he could see was David Greenly, dead on the floor of the bar.

'_He was only going to see the boys…he was only going to see Connor and Murphy…'_

Investigating the pub was a blur for him; he hardly recalled checking the back rooms or the basement. He knew that Doc had helped the boys disappear, with them fleeing the scene immediately after the call. He found nothing, just the bodies and the leftover guns.

When it came time to walk out with the gurney, with Greenly's body trussed up in the bag, he felt everything had stopped blurring and everything…

Slowed…

Down.

Stepping forward, he couldn't feel his feet hitting the ground, or his heart pounding in his chest. Tears flowed freely down his face, and he could hear nothing. Not the squeaking wheels of the stretcher, not the sirens of the cars waiting beyond the door, nothing made a noise. Gripping a bar with all his might, he couldn't help gasping and wheezing as he escorted one of his oldest friends and partners out the door, knowing he could never speak to him again. Or hear one of his lame-ass jokes.

Duffy's eyes met his, just as wet and destroyed, and he had a feeling they had the same thoughts going through their minds.

'_I'd kill to hear Green Beans butcher a joke again…'_

"NOOOOOO!"

Eunice's voice broke through the silence, cracking his bubble and bringing him back into harsh reality.

"No, God, no, not him!" she bawled, ripping open the body bag and patting Greenly's face. Idly Dolly thought back on how David had the hots for Eunice, and how he would be freaking out if she'd been touching him as much as she was now.

Then again, she wouldn't have reason for being that upset.

"Oh, God, oh God…" Duffy remarked, trying to hold in the sobs. Somehow, through the haze of grief, and the blare of sirens, the simple chime of Duffy's cell phone caught their ears. Dolly wrenched Eunice off of Greenly's body, holding her to his chest and glaring at the insensitive device ringing in his friend's pocket. Duffy blindly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Put Eunice on." Connor's clipped voice broke over the other end. Something inside Duffy snapped, and his harsh glare was fully received by his companions.

"No," he grunted. "Fuck off, Connor."

The Irishman tried to cut in, "Listen, we have important-"

"I fucking said NO, you bastard!" Duffy screamed, more tears seeping out of his eyes. "Give us one Goddamned night of peace, you fuckin' Mick! Our friend is dead…you must have some balls, thinking of calling and expecting us to want to talk to you."

The paramedics cast a few curious glances in his direction, but rather than say anything they took Dolly and Bloom to the side, quietly explaining that they would be taking David to the morgue. The morgue…Greenly hated morgues, it was the reason why he chose being a cop over being a forensic analyst. He could see them at the scene, figure out why they'd been there and who had done the crime, but he could never be in a room filled with bodies on slabs.

"_T'ain't natural," he'd told Duffy once. "Cold and white and lifeless…that's the horrible scene there. No evidence they were ever alive. Just dead. That's all they are. Dead."_

"Don't take him there," the older detective whispered, riveted to his spot. The cell phone nearly slid from his grasp, but he caught it once the medics hauled the gurney up into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors.

"Please, Duffy, put Eunice on," he heard Connor try one more time. His heart ached and hardened in the same moment. Greenly had admired these boys so much, but couldn't the work wait?

"Tomorrow," he stipulated, slamming the phone shut promptly.

**xXxXxXx**

Three hours had gone by, and Eunice had not said a single word to Dolly or Duffy. Upon returning to the station, they all went in and filled out the report, as well calling the immediate family members. Eunice nearly broke down again when she talked to David's mother, but luckily one of her male companions stepped in and took over the call. Now, the trio sat in Greenly's office, soaking in the atmosphere and reliving memories of the funny guy they loved so much. Even after a few days in Boston, Bloom had begun to develop a soft spot for the gangly detective who clearly wanted her so badly.

Truth was, she was digging him too, a little bit.

But bullets and evil took down her new friend, all in the space of an hour. Not even that, she thought analytically. He had to have just walked in, Panza sneaking up the back stairwell and firing those shots…

She couldn't let herself think about it anymore. The pain was nearly too much.

Just who was Panza working for? Who got him that visa? She had to know; she had to bring the motherfucking bastard to justice. She had to find the Saints. Slowly Eunice rose from her position in Greenly's chair behind the desk, straightening her skirt and swiping at her cheeks futilely.

"I'm going to see Connor and Murphy," she announced quietly. Immediately Duffy pounded a fist on the desk, something that he would never do, were he not grieving.

"Fuck them. Fuck them both! You're not going," he countered, jumping out of his chair. Dolly watched the scene play out before him, unwilling to step in for the time being.

"I have to. It's the only way the madness will stop; we have to get them back to work."

"Fuck their work, and their mission! They don't give a good Goddamn about anything but their stinkin' mission from God!" Duffy growled. "They are fucking selfish, can't see how everyone around them who helps them dies…it's their fucking fault Green Beans is dead. To hell with them!"

Eunice, not usually a religious person, gasped at his seemingly blasphemous statement and instinctively slapped Duffy across the face. Dolly, now truly paying attention, quickly maneuvered between them to make sure Duffy didn't attack out of some righteous rage.

"Enough," he murmured calmly, gently pushing Duffy back. The other detective simply slumped back into his chair, refusing to look at either of them. Undeterred, Dolly eyed up Eunice. "Tell me why you're really doing this. You hardly knew David, you hardly know any of us. Give me a good reason for you to stick your neck out on the line and risk everything that Greenly and us worked for."

Her mouth flew open, but she had no quick retort. What he said was true; she didn't really know any of these men. David, Dolly, Connor, Murphy…they all meshed together into the bigger picture. Perhaps that was why: the bigger picture was more important. Saving many lives by sacrificing a few, whether they were enemies or…friends…was for the greater good. Somehow, she felt that perhaps David knew this too.

"_You betcha sweet ass I knew, doll," _she could practically hear his voice croon behind her, followed by his loud guffaws she'd gotten to know so well. _"All for everyone, for the honor of standing for something bigger than myself."_

To Dolly, she replied softly, "It's for Greenly that I want to end this. It's all for him standing up for the greater good."

After measuring her up a few more moments, Dolly let go of her arm, opening the door for her to go. On the threshold she paused and looked at the two remaining detectives, knowing that what she was about to do would separate her from them forever.

"Take care of each other," she said, and to Duffy specifically she continued, "No more innocent people should die, certainly not good men like you."

Sauntering away, she felt her face freeze into its Special Agent demeanor. It was time to end this crusade, time for the Saints of South Boston to end the job.

All for the greater good.


End file.
